rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockstar Games Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This is Rockstar Games Wiki's promotion request. You may apply for Moderator or Administrator privileges on this noticeboard. To do so, you must meet the prerequisites, and then state what position you are looking for and why you think you need the moderator and/or administrator tools. Moderators are users with the Rollback tool, that allows users to quickly revert vandalism. Administrators have the power to block and ban users, protect pages, move images, and delete pages and images, in addition to rollback. Editors with rollback and administrator experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion. Levels of Promotions :This policy is not active! When applying for promotion, a staff vote will take place. Voting lasts a week, although it may be allowed to run shorter (in the case of an obvious pass/fail) or longer (in the case of a very close vote) at sysop discretion. After the staff vote is ended, the users who requested the promotion need to get on chat. At least one bureaucrat and few other staff members, may ask him questions related to the wiki and its subject. Active Requests Inactive Requests Successful Requests Russelnorthrop Hey guys! Just wondering if I could become a moderator. I'm planning on editing here a lot more soon, and as you guys would already know, I'm a patroller on GTAWiki and have a good history there. I will revert vandalism where ever it is and will and information and correct grammar. Thanks. Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 07:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - 10:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *It's a YES - 11:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Yes' - Comments *Few more edits, mate. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 10:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *I have nothing to say, you are already qualified. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *LoL. This is our very first request! YAY! -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 11:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yay, indeed. :) *You need to get your edit count up like Ilan said, but I think I'm going to vote yes anyway. You seem harmless. ;) P.S. Do you remember me from the GTA Wiki? *Since everyone that is active has already voted, I'm gonna close this. Unsuccessful Requests None Withdrawn ExtremoMania Hello everyone. I'm ExtremoMania, a Moderator on this wiki and GTA Wiki. I request for promotion to admin because of two things: (1) First I have never tried this position before as I'm only a Moderator on two wikis and second (2) I want to know what are powers and limitations of being an admin. If I'm promoted, I will make sure that no one vandalizes this wiki, protecting pages that are being vandalized, rollback alot of wrong writings, delete unwanted and spammed pages, and help this wiki grow. So here's to the future of this wiki. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 23:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Votes *'YES' - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 08:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *'No' - *'Unsure, mostly Yes' - Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 16:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Definitely. You deserve it mate. ;) Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 08:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *It's a big step from moderator to admin. I don't quite know if you have what it takes to be an admin, or if you know how to be an admin. I don't know you that well, yet. I'd rather just wait until I know you a little better. Then, I will be able to tell what kind of admin you'll be. I'll decide my vote later, right now I can't decide. Also, you might want to see: Rockstar Games Wiki:Administrators if you want to know the powers and limitations. *Bunnyjoke has a point. You proved yourself already in some situations on both the R* and the GTA wikis. My vote is "mostly" Yes, but there is also a small I'm not sure after what Bunnyjoke wrote (yeh, it all your fault :D) joke. Other than that, Bunnyjoke was right when he wrote "We don't know you that well", we have to see that you can handle that position. I know you have the abillity to become an admin, and you'll make it. As for now, I will live this vote open. Go to here if you want to test admin rights. Ilan (Talk to me • • ''' Home ) 16:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC)' *But we've both seen his great workon GTAW. I'll admit that "wanting to see the limitations" isn't a great reason, but I think he'd make a really good admin. Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *I don't know, I'm still going to have to think. Admin is a big job. *I'm sorry ExtremoMania, but I don't think you fully understand what being an admin is. Plus, we really don't need any more admins right now because this is a small wiki that doesn't have very many editors anymore, it was mostly just me and Ilan. My vote is a no for now, but do come back in a few months or so to apply again and I'll be more likely to vote yes. *That's ok for me now, I know that I'am not yet compatible for this position cause I'am just a new editor. And of course I haven't proven yet myself to you guys. In just in a few months of editing I earned the patrollership for GTA Wiki, while others continue to strive for being a patroller. I regret myself why do I have to earn this position in a short time while others who are after me strive for this. I can apply again for a few months, for now I just really have to find myself by continuing of what I have started. Taking this position requires a person who has great knowledge, quality of edits, and serve long enough to take this position. I have to prove myself yet to everyone because I understood the the feeling of being an admin. Thanks for your vote Bunnyjoke and to everyone. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way''']] 12:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC)